


Morty Swap

by XxFatalBlackxX



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bittersweet, Bottom Morty Smith, Emotional Roller Coaster, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFatalBlackxX/pseuds/XxFatalBlackxX
Summary: Morty has always had feelings for his Rick. His Rick... Not so much. After a rough confession Rick decides to swap himself with a Rick Morty can actually be with. This would work out great.. If Morty didnt realize it wasnt HIS Rick.





	1. Chapter 1

     Morty smiled cheeks burning with the ache of his joy, glancing at the blue haired maniac behind the wheel. Rick glanced at Morty keeping his eyes on the dark skies.

     "What the fuck are you so happy about? We narrowly escaped that morty, narrowly." Rick scalded 

"I know Rick, but I just love our adventures, we always make it out, you know, cause your brilliant." Morty complimented with a slight blush.

   "Okay, a compliment morty, what the fuck, I know I'm a genius, I don't need a constant reminder, I have a reminder, its called the utter pain in the ass of how stupid other people are. Stop r-rubbing my b-balls morty and tell me what the fuck you want?" Morty sighed.

   "I just want you to stop being how infurating you are and listen to me for once" morty mumbled the last part and Morty glared at Rick, Rick returning the glare, the ship continued on in silence. Morty sat silently stealing glances at Rick the anger dying out and evaporating into blossoms of happiness and prospects of conversations.

    "You know Rick, we haven't ever really looked at other dimensions, d-don't you ever wonder what a-alternates of us are like?" He mused thoughtfully. Rick snorted and rolled his eyes.

   "Oh please morty, those so called 'Ricks' that live in the Citadel are less Rick than us all, meaning all the morty's there are less morty. W-what reason o-other than n-narsastic -uurp- obsession would there be to visit, not to -urp- mention M-Morty we already briefly visited" Rick groaned. Morty frowned. 

    "I don't know man, I don't care THAT much, but you know, I think it'd be pretty cool to see other versions of us.. " Morty defended rubbing his arm anxiously. Rick frowned taking a sip from his flask before pulling back into the garage. As routine as usual they both opened the ships doors and crawled out as the bottles shifted and spilled out. 

  They quietly made their way to the dinning room pulling up chairs along with the family eating in silence with the occasional squabbling between Beth and Jerry, Summer grumbling and texting on her phone. Morty glanced at Rick wondering how in the world he developed feelings for the sloppy mad scientist across from him.

After dinner Rick went to the garage, per usual and Morty went to his room bitting his lip hoping to get some privacy for at least a few hours. The second the door shut Morty jumped on his bed pulling up the usual tabs on his laptop, sorting through the various tabs of pornography feeling unsatisfied.

Morty tried to ignore his thoughts before caving and accepting what he really wanted. He glanced at his door, still locked before pulling out the chip that the greatful Morty at the Citadel had given him. 

  The poor Morty was being whistled at every turn they made, flipping off every Rick and rolling their eyes, as though used to it. The Morty was actually grabbed by a shady looking Rick trying to pull them away before Morty was able to pretend to be a courier Morty sent by his Rick. The Morty he helped seemed pretty tough though, pulling a knife on the guy when he wasn't going to let a Morty 'ruin his fun'. 

That, and the brightly colored rick that threw a few punches eventually got the creepy Rick to go away. The Rick was pretty thankful handing him a card if he ever got lost in the Citadel to 'give it a call for protection'. As for the Morty, with a blonde box dye job and skimpy attire perpetually sucking on a lollipop, they snuck up next to him handing him a chip and the comment of "thanks, put this in your pc and have fun babes" with a simple wink, then they were gone. 

  Morty hid it from Rick embarrassed and feeling a little special at getting something that he was sure wasn't easily available amoung citadelians. He had checked it out the first night getting a flood of pornography targeted at Mortys along with a chat room and a lot of Rick and Morty pornography from willing Ricks and Mortys across the Citadel. 

He had immediately shut his laptop convincing himself he didn't want to see that and that he would only use it to look at the Jessica art that the artistic Mortys would post. Now here he was, using it exactly for what he promised he never would. 

   He put on headphones listening the the low growl of the Rick on screen and the pleasured whimpers of the Morty under him begging for his Rick to fuck him harder, faster, or just to loudly exclaim how good it felt. Morty whimpered quietly imaging his Rick speaking those aggressively sexy words as his hand enclosed around his erection pumping at the rate of the Ricks thrusts on the screen. 

  "I bet you just love this don't you M-morty?" The Rick growled smiling that stupid, sexy smug grin only Ricks can pull off. That slight curve and satisfied look, It made him both want to kiss and kill the man. He shivered moving his hand from where it rested partially covering his mouth, to under his shirt to his nipple teasing and rubbing it moaning quietly pumping his rigid member in sync with the video. 

  The Rick on the video starting moaning and giving little loving remarks to his Morty, that Morty imagined they were directed towards him, it was his name after all.

   "Fuck, Morty, I love you, I love your tight ass, I love your little whimpers" Rick moaned kissing his morty in all the right places to get him to a giggling moaning mess. Morty finished,  using the tissues by his bed to contain the white sticky mess.

His bliss immediately switched to jealousy, jealous for the Morty on the screen the blissed out Morty that got to cuddle and kiss his Rick. His eyes stung swelling with tears, wiping them away he frowned and thought about the cruelty of the situation and how his Rick not being like the others. He wiped away the tears of frustration, resentment for the Morty prickling in his stomach. He opened up the chatroom many subsectioned chats all with interesting names popping up.

He scrolled down the list reading them.

'Anybody have any tips for a newbie?' 

'My Rick is avoiding me, what's going on?'

'i'm way kinkier than my Rick, help?'

Until he clicked on one that caught his eye. 

'i think I'm in love with my Rick, help?'

He clicked it, seeing several messages from other Mortys agreeing and desperate for advice. There was a long post from an admin that morty recognized as the Morty he helped.

'Listen babes, u just gotta talk to ur Rick, a lot and I mean A LOT of Ricks probably reciprocate ur feelings u just have to talk to them I toats get not wanting to, I'm a Morty too after all, but if u rly wanna know u gotta ask' Morty nodded taking the advice to heart.

   He shut his laptop taking out the chip and hiding it back in the rip in his mattress. 

  A few hours later Mortys door opened and Rick stumbled in smelling heavily of alcohol and swaying.  
   
"Morty, I g-got an a-adventure for us! It'll be, it'll be great Morty, Rick and Morty, another wild a-adventure!" he slurred excitedly pulling morty out of bed, Morty sighed grabbing his midnight backpack the one he set up with for occasions like this, following Rick to the ship. 

"L-listen Morty we're gonna go to alien strip club to celebrate that your 18!" Rick happily exclaimed.

"Rick, my birthday is two days away, y-your just too drunk to realize." Morty sighed rolling his eyes. 

"Ooh we got C-captain, c-captain buzzkill over here!" Rick spoke as if speaking to an audience. "Real nice Morty, where should we go then, huh, M-urp- Morty?" Morty frowned pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

  "I-I don't know Rick its your ship." Morty sighed.

"Let's go to the naxium system! Whoo!" Rick cheered moving the space ship forward. A few seconds later Rick slouched forward.

"Oh boy, Morty its g-gonna be g-great let me just r-urp- rest my eyes." Rick slumped forward on the wheel bringing them to surge forward, Morty screamed and pushed Rick to the passenger seat while he grabbed the wheel.

"Oh geez! The peddle and clutch and-" Morty thought aloud as he took control of the vehicle and brought it back, safely parking it in the garage. Morty looked over to Ricks unconscious form sighing.

"Your lucky I love you, you drunk bastard" Morty vocalized and was met with a soft snore. He wrapped Ricks arm around his neck and began dragging him back to his room.

He dropped Rick on the bed and turned to leave. His shirt caught on the edge of the bed and he turned to fix it tripping over himself and falling right on top of Rick. His face heated up turning bright red, he tried to get up only managing to be hovering slightly over Rick with his arms on both sides of his head boxing him in.

Morty sighed breathing heavily at the utter temptation of pressing those lips to his own. He quickly jumped off the bed a sinking feeling in his stomach and made his way back to his own room. 

Luckily the next day was a Saturday, so Morty slept in, ignoring the call for breakfast. When he eventually got up, hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled to hell, the family barely took notice. 

"Oh look who finally decided to wake up." Jerry remarked smugly.

"Yeah I get it Dad, Me and Rick just went on an adventure and it got late, I-its Saturday s-so it d-doesn't even matter." Morty defended annoyed. 

"Give him a break Jerry his birthdays tomorrow b-besides I k-urp- know you were playing your stupid bubble game at the same hour." Rick snapped entering the room from the garage. Summer chuckled sitting on her phone in the armchair 

"Ooh busted!" she mocked.

"It is not a bubble game it is a balloon game and my score puts me in the top 5,000 regardless of my skill at coordination based games, I am an adult and have a well defined schedule, unlike Morty." Jerry complained. 

"Oh wow Jerry 5,000 I bet all the job places look at that score, and Morty WILL be an adult tomorrow." Rick reminded him. Morty smiled at Ricks rescue and Rick looked at him expectedly. 

"Morty, I have an package to deliver to a retepulon in gamma remlon6 in about an hour, lets go." He waited at the door and Morty happily followed, both of them climbing into the familiar ship ready for the adventure.


	2. Birthday wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty and Rick have a few adventures.

Once they took off it was quiet for a while before Morty broke the silence.

"Retepulons are the lizard guys with a hatred for fushia right?" Morty inquired, Rick gave him a condescending look.

"Morty That's Racist not every race with Retepu in their name is a r-reptile, they're blue bio-sentient s-self sustaining people M-urp- Morty" Rick explained "But yes they do also hate the color fushia, especially when faded after black." Rick added. Morty nodded and the silence grew into a contented atmosphere until they reached the planet's surface. 

Rick and Morty went out, Morty grabbing the package, a small brown wooden box about the size of a coffee maker following behind Rick to meet the glowing blue fungi people of remlon6. The bio-luminous people were long and thin with a bulbous head and long thin appendages and rooted legs like a tree moving in a small pot-like floating disc connected to dozens right next to each other. Morty looked around astounded by the Forrest of people that greeted them. 

"Rick Sanchez, you have the promised package?" A mushroom man who was slightly larger than the rest spoke sending a wave of glowing blue color through his roots to the others until it became a wave of light that pulsated every word he spoke. Rick gave him a glance that told him not to stare. 

"Yeah I have your box" Rick stated giving Morty an expectant look. Morty stepped forward quickly handed over the box and nervously smiled, stepping back. The Retepulon looked inside the box gasping and sending a white wave of color to the others.

"The garden growth serum is FUSHIA!!" The Fungi man angrily exclaim eyes filled with rage, Morty started slowly moving back to the ship.

"Run Morty, shit, that is not how it was supposed to go it was supposed to turn Green when exposed to their Blue light" Rick ranted as they ran towards the ship. The ground shook roots springing from the ground white waves of light pulsing from them like lightning. 

"Rick what is that!" Morty shrieked jumping towards the ship. 

"Its how they communicate M-morty each electromagnetic pulse is like a text and we just sent a inappropriate message to the group chat" Rick explained pulling Morty into the ship taking off. The whole planet was flashing in a warning of light blue and white. They both breathed heavily sighing in relief. Morty looked at Rick 

"You made the F-formula F-f-fushia?"

Rick sighed "It was supposed to turn Green I must have got their chemical composition wrong" Rick pondered. Morty chuckled, silencing it quickly. 

"W-what's so f-f-urp- funny Morty?" Rick growled 

"Nothing, its just nice to see that you do sometimes admit when your wrong, e-error is common, you might just be, I don't know, human maybe" Morty quipped looking over lovingly at Rick who was rolling his eyes

"Don't be that cocky M-urp- Morty I'm still right 99% of the time." Rick glared he awkwardly cleared his throat and without looking at Morty asked a question. "So, what do you want for your birthday anyway?" Rick mumbled looking straight ahead. Morty smiled and opened his mouth, closing it immediately after. / I want you to love me and be with you all night and just cuddle- well more than cuddling \ 

"Y-you don't have to g-get me anything Rick.." Morty spoke voice wavering rubbing his arm. Rick made a noncommital noise and they continued the ride home in silence. Morty glanced at Rick trying to keep his mind preocupied but he kept seeing every little detail of the man, trying to memorize it. The cute little twitch he got in his eyebrow when he was concentrating, or the way his green eyes sparked with knowledge when he fixed a problem or finished an invention. Morty couldn't stop smiling remember the unique smell that rick carried- it smelled like home, like protection and love.

Suddenly his mind was seized with all the reason that he loved the man in front of him. He was the only one who truly cared, of course he had his family, but Summer was the favorite. Morty had always been an oddball, a loner just like Rick. Rick didn't care about how smart or handsome or even how old he was, all he cared about was Morty and his wide eyed adoration of Ricks travels. /he's the only one who cares about you, he's brilliant and amazing and rough, but loving..\ Morty bit his lip knowing home was imminent and he just had to hold on a bit longer. The thoughts poured into Mortys head wondering what kind of lover Rick would be, Rough and quick or slow and gentle, perhaps a mix. He would take his time with Morty, being rough and callous with breaks in between for Morty to get situated lovingly calling him sweet names with kisses in between demanding Morty shout his name.

Morty re-situated himself in his seat his pants becoming tighter and a tent noticeable. As soon as they parked the ship Morty ran up to his room shouting a quick 'See you at dinner' to Rick before leaving the garage. Morty quickly snapped the chip into his laptop pulling down his pants and putting on headphones. He hastily clicked on a video called 'Rickmantic night" it seemed to be candid the Rick giving a clue he knew by winking at the camera before his Morty walked in.

The Morty wore a light blue shirt and the normal standard Morty jeans. He smiled brightly looking around at the setup the room had a large heart shaped bed with a rose placed on it a roaring fireplace and an alien food of some sort yellow and blue with a purple sauce over it sitting at a table with a white cloth. It all looked very romantically cliche and the Morty ate it up. 

"I figured something nice for our first anniversary as a couple" the Rick spoke voice trembling. 

"You're so cute when your nervous I-I love it Rick, and I l-love y-you too." The Blue shirt Morty exclaimed happily pulling the Rick into an embrace with the Morty's arms draped around the Rick neck happily. They pulled apart slightly to kiss the kiss got gradually more intense until the Morty whimpered pushing against his Rick. 

"Come on Rick.. I want to fuck you" Morty requested with a hazy longing look at Rick. Rick smiled cupping the Mortys ass and taking him to the bed. The camera angle switched to a right side angle from slightly above. The Rick Depositted him in the middle of the mattress, laying on top of him with nips and kisses to the Mortys neck. The Morty squirmed panting desperate for his Rick's touch. 

"R-Rick t-touch me p-please" the Morty plead abandoning any independent thought. "Rick, please, I need you, I want you" Morty exclaimed eyes burning with desire. Rick nodded kissing him with a sweet but urgent need. Their lips connected needily and pulled away to desperately rip off each other's clothes.

The Blue shirt Morty pulled off his Rick's white lab coat along with his shirt, impatient and hungry eyes and hands running over the blank canvas of Rick's pliant flesh. The Rick smiled with a knowing look pulling off the blue shirted Morty's shirt. The Morty gasped in pleasure rubbing their clothed erections against each other morty moaning in increasing frustration. The rick tugged off the no longer blue shirted Morty's pants leaving him in the telltale white underwear most Mortys wore. 

The Morty whimpered with need tears of frustration pricking at his eyes as he desperately rubbed his tented erection against the two layers that prevented his object of desire. Rick smirked and kissed him sweetly

"I guess I've teased you for l-long enough" Rick whispered with a half lidded look of pure lust. He carefully peeled himself out of his pants and underwear his blue hair extending to a small patch above his member. The morty excitedly pulled his underwear off lifting his legs and spreading his legs to give his rick full access. 

Morty watched the scene before him with barely held back moans touching his member at a slow teasing rate just like the Rick was with his Morty. The Rick carefully grabbed a bottle pouring a bit of what Morty assumed was lube onto the Morty making him moan and give a look of utter need to his Rick. 

 

"If you don't fuck me right now I swear I won't fuck you for a week" the Morty threatened pulling a growl of pleasure from Rick who pushed his member into Morty's inviting hole. Morty moaned from the sight pumping himself harder expelling gasp after gasp. 

"Hey Morty your parents and summer went to some dinner she had for some college thing- we could do Pizza I was thinking-" Rick stopped midsentance. In a moment of horror the door flew open Rick in mid sentence looking around for Morty. Morty desperately tried to cover himself and hide his laptop only succeeding in pushing the laptop with his flailing limbs and covering his lap with his blankets. Rick looked down at the screen, now with full audio since his headphones were ripped out in the chaos. He looked surprised? Angry? Shocked? There were a million things running through Morty's mind he shook with anxiety and the cold shot of adrenaline filling his veins.

He stuttered not knowing what to say as the wonton moans of their doppelgangers still on the screen resonated the room. Morty felt the heat of shame, then warmer, to anger, tears pricking at his eyes in frustration of holding his emotions back. 

"I want this Rick! I want us to be in love I want you to touch me and fuck me like all these other Morty's get to have!" Morty shouted without thinking stunned at the relisation that he has just said that. Rick blinked with a completely unreadable expression, before he frowned. 

"Morty, I- your confused cause you don't spend enough time with kids your own goddamn age" Rick finally stated. Morty shook his head picking up his laptop and turning it off, and moving right up to Rick, face to face. 

"Rick, I don't care what you think of yourself. Don't think of yourself, this is what I want and I think you do too.. Just give it a try, give me the only thing I really want after all its gonna be my birthday in what 3 hours?" Morty stated bravely leaning forward slowly onto Rick. Rick frowned expression hidden and Morty hesitantly closed the distance between them. 

Morty pulled on the white coat of the scientist lips carefully caressing Rick's. Rick sighed pulling Morty closer and gave a more aggressive kiss. Morty pushed himself against Rick, moaning into the kiss, tangling his hands into the already messy blue locks. Rick puts his hand onto the back of the brunette neck to give him support, his other hand resting on Morty's waist. 

Morty sighed in bliss pulling away to catch his breath looking up at Rick with a loving smile and an excited spark in his eyes. Rick bites his neck a hard central bite followed by a few small nibbles. Morty moaned a shock of arousal running through him. 

"Rick, god, Thank you, your amazing" He moans Rick backing him up to the bed the sheets already clumped and unorganized on the bed. Morty smiles shyly his cheeks heating up, he looks up at Rick for approval before moving onto his back on the bed backing up to make room for the lanky scientist. 

Rick pushes forward pulling them into a bruising kiss his weight teasing to Morty as he rolls his hips to Rick's, the action pulls a moan from both of them. 

"Goddamn it Morty, why do you have to be so weird, c-c-can't just be with that Jessica chick" Rick criticized with heavy breath.

"Because your a genius and the only one who's ever cared about me, your amazing and deep down you care" Morty explained giving a kiss to Rick at every explanation. 

"Just shut up" Rick growled kissing Morty pulling at Morty's shirt. Morty huffed a breath leaning up to help Rick with the task at hand. Rick pulled off Morty's shirt, throwing it on the floor with no care as to where it went. Morty bites his lip looking up at Rick who looks concentrated, like when he is experimenting. A shiver of pure pleasure racked the boy's body moving its way straight to his hardening member. Morty hungrily tugs at Rick's lab coat eager to get rid of the cloth barriers between him and what he's been waiting years for. Rick makes a quick grunt moving to make it easier for Morty to pull it off. Once the coat falls and pools on the floor Rick pulls off his own shirt pulling Morty into an aggressive kiss.

Heat pools to his groin and Morty melts into the kiss his hands exploring the exposed skin running across the ghosts of scars and into the divots of the soft but firm flesh. Rick buries his face into Morty's neck with heavy breath, connecting their hips with a small thrust causing both to let out small noises of pleasure. Morty opens his legs moving them on either side of Rick's. 

    "R-Rick y-you're gonna be gentle right?" Morty asks hesitant a bundle of nerves tangling themselves in his stomach. Rick looks at him and rolls his eyes 

"Obviously Morty, you think I'd go through all this shit just to get myself off? This is for you, I'm doing what you want" Rick explains. Morty smiles at him nervously 

"Ok, I trust you." Morty bit his lip as Rick moved over to the his coat grabbing a small bottle of liquid from the pocket. Morty started to say something then shut up watching as Rick rubbed the liquid on his impressive length. Morty shivered as the liquid poured into his hole cold and wet before it started heating his body. He moaned loudly.

"R-Rick w-what is that stuff?" He gasped feeling tremors of pleasure making this dream situation ten times better.

"Its the most powerful aphrodisiac in at least half the galaxy. Makes it go quick but feels better than you'll ever have." Rick explained his frown deepening. Morty nodded pleasure shooting through him. With every movement he felt like the sheets themselves knew every place to touch and stroke and did just that.

"Rickkk P-please I want you" Morty moaned eyes half lidded. Rick squeezed his eyes shut before crawling on top of the brunette. He let out a deep breath and slowly pushed his hard member inside of the squirming teen.Immediately Morty screamed in pleasure 

"Rick! Yes! Yes!" He moaned out brain completely clouded with pleasure. Rick quickly pushed his head in Mortys shoulder squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"S-Shut up Morty! Don't you know when to shut your mouth just enjoy this and be quiet" He nearly screamed. Morty moaned quieter back arching and moving back to take more of Ricks length.

"Good boy" Rick praised patting him he kissed up Mortys arm recieving moans of ecstacy at each press. 

"I'm going to start moving now" Rick informed choosing to look away from Morty. Morty nodded and gripped Rick tighter letting out a shriek of pleasure digging his nails into the older man. Rick gasped and thrust his hip in again.

"Yeah keep doing that!" Rick encouraged enjoying the pain taking the edge off the empty dull sensation he felt inside. He gasped gripping the boy and trying to forget the situation, he slammed into him imagining the high pitched moans and noises beneath him as a woman from some bar 3 moons too far. 

Morty gasped everything felt electric, his own fumbly hands on his dick couldn't compare to the feeling of being filled. It hurt, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. Waves of euphoria washed over him with every move from the man above him. Nothing could ever compare to Rick and this aphrodiasic. Mortys body shivered twitching as if a live current lit up his body.

He let moan after moan kicking his foot and pushing against Rick as the pleasure almost constantly crossed the line into overstimulation frying his brain. He screamed his nails scraping across Ricks back as he let out a feral noise. He was so so close.

Rick gasped nearly at the finish line thrusting his hips and calling forth every creature with semi-decent tits or stellar cock. He gripped the small partners hips pulled into his own fantasy.

"Baby I'm gonna fill you up, your about to get the best seed in the galaxy" he moaned out before letting out a loud moan followed by a shrill feminine one.

"Grandpa Rick!" Morty screamed as he felt himself bring filled the sensation pushing him to his own climax. The two fell apart panting and moaning. Morty pulled the blankets around them nuzzling and pulling the older man close.

As soon as Morty fell asleep Rick slid out of the bed walking to the bathroom. He stared silently at his reflection. 

"Your a disgusting piece of shit" he growled and threw his face in his hands. He regretted every second of it, he couldnt be what Morty wanted, he was a selfish prick and he couldn't keep these fake affections up, he couldnt keep his genuine relationship together even with a kid how could he do this? The answer was he couldn't. He frowned mind drifting towards that video. The video.


	3. Not a chapter

Sorry guys this fic is on hiatus for an unknown amount of time I have other fics and projects I've been working on and will hopefully come back to this I have ideas and a plotline it's just not going on the page!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this has been sitting in my folder forever so please enjoy! Yell at me on Discord, Tumblr or Instagram as XxFatalBlackxX : 3


End file.
